


Hold Me. For The Kids.

by daeseol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/daeseol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun takes the most challenging babysitting job but he realizes it isn't as easy as he expects it shall be. Jongdae, being the good guy of the clique, calls Baekhyun's ultimate neighborhood crush and asks him to help his dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me. For The Kids.

"No dude. Like seriously this is so different!" Baekhyun half exclaims half pleads at Chanyeol over the phone while carrying a crying Zitao. He winces when the child cries louder because the LEGO blocks Baekhyun has formed into a car earlier break on his hands.

"I can sense it," Chanyeol says sympathetically. "But really bro, I'm sorry. I can't right now. I have a date in like thirty minutes."

"Okay I get it I get—SEHUN DON'T EAT CRAYONS!"

"That kid is cool. Crayons taste like candles," Chanyeol kids, earning an annoyed hiss from Baekhyun. How does he even know how crayons taste like? He wishes Chanyeol hasn't done the same thing otherwise he'll judge his friend ultra mega hard.

"Fine go get laid or something I'll call Jongdae," Baekhyun says quickly. He thinks he hears Chanyeol yell something like "NO NOT YET I AM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS I JUST WANT A DATE!" but he's already dropped the call. He feels a little bad saying something kids shouldn't hear but Zitao hasn't stopped crying yet (this time because Sehun won't leave Zitao's crayons set) so he supposes he hasn't understood anything.

When he's accepted his neighbor's, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, request to babysit their kids Sehun and Zitao while they're on a business trip, he's never thought it'll be this hard. They are very prim and proper and he assumes their kids will be like them as well. He should have not expected.

It's only been an hour since the parents have left but Sehun and Zitao manage to quarrel over ten times, break two robot toys, five mini-cars and twelve crayon sticks. Baekhyun hopes Sehun didn't chew on one completely.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun whines on his phone. Zitao is no longer clinging onto his arms but is now happily drawing pandas on the floor. Oh shit. "Wait wait—Zitao oh my god stop! Here here draw on the paper instead—okay Jongdae. Jongdae please help me."

"What is it?" Jongdae asks. He sounds a little hushed though and Baekhyun already gets a feeling this is going to be another no.

"Babysitting Junmyeon-hyung's kids?"

"Ouch. Sorry man," Jongdae mumbles. "I'm in my song recitals now."

Baekhyun grunts. Why is everyone not available when he needs them the most? "Is there anyone who can help me right now? The kids are so hard to handle."

"That's new. Aren't you babysitting for quite some time already?"

"This is really different," Baekhyun answers, repeating what he's told Chanyeol earlier.

"I think Jongin's free today," Jongdae suggests but there is a curl in his voice and Baekhyun doesn't like it. Or maybe he does. A little.

"Okay. No dude. No. Not him," Baekhyun says quickly.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be...great?" The teasing tone doesn't leave Jongdae's voice. "Jongin with kids would be a nice thing to see. I would love to see it if I were you."

Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat race at the idea because he may be harboring a really huge crush on their new friend. Jongin just moved in their neigborhood a year ago but he has somehow blended in well with Baekhyun's clique. Baekhyun on the other hand, has always thought the new guy is just as attractive. As fuck.

"No kidding. Go call him if you really need help," Jongdae says. "But tell me if things _happen_ you know." There is another wavy remark on his words and if Baekhyun could just slap Jongdae hard he'd choke on his own phone, he would.

When he drops the call, he searches for Jongin's number and stares at it for good three minutes. He contemplates hard. It's just a press and a polite request. It shouldn't be too hard right? Maybe he can ignore how his heart beats so fast and how warm his cheeks feel like just at the thought of Jongin taking care of kids. Maybe he can do this. But maybe he can't, too. Oh god.

He keeps on staring at his phone screen (and forgets that he has to check if Zitao isn't coloring the floor again) until he gets startled by the doorbell. Neither Junmyeon nor Kyungsoo has told him they'll have visitors so he wonders who it could be.

He reaches for the knob and opens the door quick.

"Hi!"

"Oh god."

Baekhyun gasps. _Jongin_.

He hasn't called him yet has he? He tries to recall but his mind is so clouded by Jongin's perfection and Baekhyun may be struggling standing up because of his wobbly legs and shaky hands.

"You look pale. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm...okay," Baekhyun breathes out. He licks his lips and tries to ignore how the collar of Jongin's shirt slips to reveal the most perfect collarbones Baekhyun has seen all his life he could basically pour soup on it and lick them bare. It's hot all of a sudden. "Why are you here?" Baekhyun follows up. He's glad he sounds a little more normal and calmer.

"Ah," Jongdae chuckles. Baekhyun thinks he's heard music. "Jongdae's told me you need help? Babysitting. I was bored at home so I said yes."

Three things coil at the pit of Baekhyun's stomach. First, the giddy one at the sight of Jongin and everything perfect about him. Second, the annoying one after learning Jongdae's done things without his permission. Third, the desperate one when Sehun won't stop chewing on his Crayons and Zitao keeps on coloring the white marble floor black. He clenches his fist and heaves a sigh. Too many things happening and he isn't sure why it should be all at the same time.

Sehun suddenly appears next to Baekhyun, tugging the hem of his shirt. Jongin sees him and he crouches. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Sehun," the kid answers but he steps back when Jongin looks at him in the eye and hides behind Baekhyun's legs. He looks up at him and tugs Baekhyun's shirt again. "Baekhyun-hyung, who is he?"

"Hello Sehun! I am Jongin," Jongin speaks before Baekhyun can introduce his friend. "I will help your Baekhyun-hyung babysit you and your brother," Jongin says in a very adorable roller coaster tone, like the one you'd use when talking to children at the park. Baekhyun implodes so hard he bites on his lower lip.

"Baekhyun-hyung, is he your boyfriend?"

Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva so hard that Jongin has to hold him on the shoulder and caress him on the back. He coughs a lot harder when he smells the cologne on Jongin's shirt. Has Jongin always worn this all the time? He can actually choke on this smell forever.

Jongin laughs but his eyes express worry. "Baekhyun-hyung and I are good friends, Sehunah," Jongin explains. Baekhyun pretends it doesn't break him.

Sehun keeps his straight face on and nods. "Okay."

"Should we get in?" Jongin suggests. Baekhyun nods, too. He may be liking the way Jongin keeps his arms over his shoulders. It makes him feel a lot warmer.

 

Surprisingly, the kids are pretty much welcoming to Jongin. They are a little wary at first, seeing a stranger in their house but they grow out of it in a little while especially when Baekhyun tells Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about inviting Jongin in to help him (the couple are quick to say yes, citing how it must be hard for Baekhyun to handle the kids on his own). In fact, between the two, Sehun seems to have grown a lot of liking to Jongin. Baekhyun feels relieved, thinking that this can be some sort of division of labor with him keeping an eye on Zitao while Jongin can have Sehun.

Jongin and Sehun seem to match personalities, enjoying simulations of car crashes and sentai roleplays. Baekhyun on the other hand keeps Zitao company as his kid busies himself quietly with coloring books and jigsaw puzzles. It's a funny contrast, the living room basically divided between noisy and silent pairs.

Zitao's attention is pretty much absorbed by his books and Baekhyun is left with nothing to do but sit next to the kid and watch. From time to time his gaze lands on Jongin and Sehun (they're too noisy to be ignored, at least for Baekhyun) and he feels a little proud seeing them get along well.

It is fun at first, hearing cute laughters erupting from Sehun joined with Jongin's deep and loud ones. They are obviously having fun. But the longer Baekhyun looks at them, the faster the weird, uneasy feeling churns in his chest.

When Jongin smiles at Sehun's silly playtime ideas, Baekhyun wonders if he can make Jongin do the same to him. When Sehun curls in amusement Jongin comes to wrap him in his arms so they laugh together, Baekhyun's stomach flips and he wishes how to be Sehun in the next second. When Sehun clings onto his hyung, Baekhyun feels like the kid is being too close he's invading too much Jongin space. But the almost never fading joy Jongin makes seem to show otherwise.

He fishes his phone out and Kakaotalks Jongdae. _This Sehun kid sticks himself to Jongin so much it's sort of kind of adorable but mostly annoying_.

Jongdae responds quick. _You're jealous of a kid. Dude. A kid._

Baekhyun groans and mentally slaps himself. He's not jealous of a kid is he? That's just so ridiculous.

"Hyung," Zitao gently pulls on Baekhyun's shirt sleeve and Baekhyun is back to saner senses. "Hyung I'm hungry."

Baekhyun looks at the wall clock and sees that it's almost lunch time. He slightly panics because Junmyeon has told him that once Zitao says he's hungry, Sehun says the same five minutes later and they may end up in a loud crying fit if not fed in more or less thirty minutes. He somehow hates how calculcated everything is.

"Okay honey I'll cook lunch," Baekhyun says with a smile, ruffling Zitao's hair gently before standing up. The kid purses his lips and goes back to his jigsaw puzzle.

Baekhyun passes by Sehun's side and Jongin looks at him, wondering. "What is it?"

"Gonna cook lunch. The kids are gonna be hungry in a while," Baekhyun answers.

"Oh let me help," Jongin says gleefully. He stands up quick and Sehun shows him a dissapointed pout. Baekhyun thinks it's cute but cringe-worthy at the same time. "I'll be back. Hyung will just cook something awesome, okay?"

Sehun surprisingly is easy to please, or at least when Jongin does it, so Baekhyun is somehow glad with it.

Baekhyun is biting on his lower lip and suppresses the giddy smile on his face. Cooking lunch with Jongin. Too domestic he can feel butterflies erupt in his tummy.

 

Kyungsoo has told Baekhyun he has left softened beef ready for stew so preparing lunch wouldn't be too time consuming for them. It's the kids' favorite so Baekhyun makes sure he follows instructions from their parents.

Jongin gets the beef from the fridge and reheats it as Baekhyun prepares the rest of the ingredients they need. Jongin sits in front of Baekhyun who is now cutting onions. Jongin watches the other do his chore as he waits for the beef to boil but Baekhyun finds Jongin's stare too distracting.

"What's the matter?" Baekhyun asks, eyes down on the onions.

"I suggest you don't look down," Jongin says. "Those are onions."

"Why? If I look up I won't see where I should cut," Baekhyun responds. "It's okay. I can manage." It's more of like he doesn't want to meet Jongin's gaze because it would make him feel like he's the next great thing to be eaten. Not that Baekhyun would actually mind but he believes there are perfect places and times for certain things.

Jongin smiles. "Alright. If you say so. You look adorable doing kitchen chores. Thought you should know," he teases. Baekhyun can feel his cheeks flush and it gives him more reasons not to raise his head and look at Jongin in the eye. But it probably is a wrong idea because the longer he keeps his head down, the faster his eyes sting and gets filled with tears. "Fucking onions," Baekhyun grunts, eyes shut tight.

"Okay I knew it would happen," Jongin laughs.

"Don't laugh at me it hurts!" Baekhyun cries, literally. Jongin walks at him and helps him stand from his chair, holding him on his arm as Baekhyun is guided to the sink.

"Wash your face," Jongin says. Baekhyun does as he is told, letting tears roll down his cheeks so the sting gradually disappears. He sniffs after sniffs, groaning in annoyance because okay that is just embarrassing, crying in front of Jongin because of onions.

"I'll do the cooking. Rest for a while," Jongin tells. When Baekhyun finally feels a lot better, and his sight isn't blurry anymore, he sees Jongin in an apron and it may be the cutest thing he's seen so far today. He has his back on Baekhyun who is seated by the kitchen tables, and it looks so gorgeous and probably sexy, the loop of the apron slightly tight around his waist, his shirt sticking to his back. He has a hand holding the lid of the caserole while the other holds a spoon to stir on its contents.

Baekhyun tries his best to hold in a squeal because _shit this is just so domestic I am going to cry_.

He is too busy watching Jongin he almost ignores how great the food actually smells. The beef is pretty much edible already anyway so the total cooking time is reduced to half. Everything is almost done and the smell of the stew diffuses in the whole house that Zitao and Sehun begin peeking from the kitchen doors.

"That smells awesome," Baekhyun compliments, walking towards Jongin to look at the food.

Jongin smiles at him. He dips his spoon on the stew and scoops a small amount, blowing on it to cool it down a bit and brings it to Baekhyun. "Taste?"

Baekhyun's eyes grow, a little surprised. Just as equal to getting fed by Jongin. He parts his lips shyly, avoiding eye contact. He lets the taste roll in his tongue. A second later, Baekhyun is convinced Jongin can be the best partner ever.

"This is really good! You cook well," Baekhyun says with a smile. Suddenly, Jongin places his hand on Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun freezes, gasping a bit, as Jongin wipes a small stew stain with his thumb on the corner of Baekhyun's lips. _Too fast_.

Blood rushes to his head and his heart beats triple its rate. When it dawns on them that they're stuck in the same position for a minute already, Jongin quickly pulls his hand away and Baekhyun turns around, totally red in the face.

"I'll...I'll prepare the plates and uh, c-call the kids," Baekhyun stutters, turning around as fast as he can, grabbing four plates with him before running to the dining.

Jongin stares at his thumb. He chuckles to himself and stirs on the stew again.

 

Baekhyun sits next to Zitao and Jongin sits next to Sehun. The older, Zitao, knows how to use a spoon at the very least so Baekhyun only helps him get rice and stew on his plate. Sehun, on the other hand, is yet to learn how to feed himself so Jongin helps him have his lunch.

The kids seem to enjoy the food. They say it's delicious and Jongin jokes "It's because Baekhyun-hyung shed tears to make your food yummy!" Baekhyun hisses but he actually thinks it's funny. Everything Jongin does shall make him happy. Wow.

"Baekhyun-hyung," Zitao speaks in their silence. "If eomma and appa are away then that makes you and Jongin-hyung our temporary eomma and appa right?"

Baekhyun almost chokes again but on water this time. He raises a brow, a little lost on what to say. When he looks at Jongin, his friend is simply laughing.

"Who is the eomma and who is the appa?" Sehun follows up quickly.

Tao laughs. "I say Baekhyun-hyung is eomma!"

Sehun raises his hand in agreement. "Jongin-hyung appa!"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No. No no no, kids! It isn't like that—"

"Well that would be fun?" Jongin cuts him off as he takes a mouthful of rice. He keeps a grin on his face and Baekhyun can feel his heart race again. What in the world does he mean 'that would be fun'? And why is he the eomma here? Why can't he be the appa? He sees Jongin mouth something like "for the kids" and he actually takes time to get it because Jongin's lips are beautiful Baekhyun can actually stare at it forever.

Baekhyun sighs. "Okay. Fine. I am Baekhyun-eomma until your real eomma comes back. Jongin will be Jongin-appa until real appa comes back."

Sehun and Zitao rejoice at Baekhyun's agreement but it doesn't just end there.

"Eomma would feed Appa," Sehun says, referring to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. "Eomma always does that. Baekhyun-eomma should feed Jongin-appa!"

Baekhyun shakes his head and Jongin is quietly munching on his food with his lips still curled to an amused smile. Before Baekhyun could even protest, Zitao and Sehun begin chanting "Feed appa! Feed appa!"

Baekhyun isn't up for this. Not when the kids are teasing them. Nope he is not giving in to kids' demands if that will bust his slightly secret feelings for Jongin. But things really go against his wishes because Jongin is becoming the antagonist of his life. Instead of hushing the kids down, he leans on the table, puts his elbow on it, rests his chin on his hand and opens his mouth with a soft "ah". Sehun and Zitao rejoices once more, a lot more excited as they wait for Baekhyun to do what he has to do.

The kids aren't much of a pressure but with Jongin waiting for him to do it, he thinks he's more than alright to be swallowed by the ground that do it at all. But then, he'll become the antagonist of the day's story if he doesn't do it. With a sigh, and shaky hands, fast beating heart, revolting butterflies in his stomach and probably blushing cheeks, he picks a soft slice of beef, and slowly feeds it in Jongin's mouth.

"Yey!" Sehun yells and Zitao claps giddily as Jongin chews seemingly happily. Baekhyun meanwhile remains silent, trying to ignore the feeling of his chopsticks on Jongin's lips and how his next chunk of rice or meat would be an indirect kiss.

 _For the kids_ , Baekhyun reminds himself as he slowly looks up and meets Jongin's gaze, sweet, beautiful, sparkling. If this isn't something then he's gonna pour minced onions on his eyes.

 

 _Dude, the kids just called us eomma and appa._ Baekhyun sends Jongdae a message right after lunch.

Jongdae replies minutes later. _Cool! Congratulations on your married life!_

Baekhyun sends him a fuck you meme.

 

The kids' excitement on having a temporary _eomma_ and _appa_ has somehow died down in the afternoon (to Baekhyun's relief and maybe a tiny bit of disappointment, too). After lunch and a few minutes of rest, Jongin volunteers to shower the kids while Baekhyun cleans up the dining and kitchen. The latter agrees.

It doesn't last long before Baekhyun hears squeals from the bathroom. The kids are laughing excitedly as Jongin pulls the shower on them and they yelp at the touch of cold water on their skins.

"Don't run!" Jongin yells with a chuckle but the kids seem to ignore him. They run around the shower room, which is quite spacious, so that Jongin ends up getting wet as well. Thankfully, Sehun and Zitao calm down a little while as they get lathered in soap and bubbles. Half an hour later, the two comes out of the bathroom in small, adorable bathrobes with kitten ears on its hood. Jongin actually coos on them, pinching Zitao's kitty ears as he follows after them, bringing both kids to their room to change clothes.

When Baekhyun sees Jongin, he gasps because his shirt is wet, not dripping but wet enough so it sticks to his body. He tries to ignore how the shirt emphasizes how slim but perfectly fit Jongin's body is. Inhale. Exhale. He's failing at it. He swears he'll punch Jongdae square in the face after this.

"Hey, Jongin, your shirt is wet," Baekhyun says. When Jongin looks at him, apparently, his hair is just as wet as his shirt. His fringes sticking everywhere and Baekhyun thinks it's the hottest he's seen so far of Jongin. He gulps again. Now is not the time to think of things he shouldn't be thinking.

"I have an extra shirt," Baekhyun manages to say. It's a good thing, he thinks, he's always brought extras everyday. "You better change. You'll catch colds."

Sehun and Zitao giggle from behind Jongin. "Baekhyun-eomma is like a real eomma!" Sehun says giddily.

Jongin chuckles and pats Sehun gently. "Are we really good at being eomma and appa now?"

The kids nod fervently. Baekhyun blushes. Is this how it feels to be with a domestic Jongin? Because if yes he wouldn't mind babysitting these two forever.

"I'll get the shirt," Baekhyun mumbles with his head slightly bowed to hide the pink painting his cheeks. He is quick to get the shirt though but when he comes back to the kids' room, Jongin is already gone. Sehun mentions he's in the backyard so Baekhyun goes there.

What he doesn't expect though is to see Jongin in his half naked glory as he hangs his shirt to dry it up. Baekhyun almost slips on the tiled floor if it isn't for his quick grasp on the window grills. He tries to peel his gaze away but his inner self has kept his eyes on the beauty of Jongin's chest and his perfectly lean muscles. _Fucking sex god_. This isn't good. This is too much for Baekhyun to handle. And the heat is going to where it shouldn't be.

"Sh-shirt!" Baekhyun yells, throwing the shirt at Jongin's face before releasing his tight hold on the grill and running back inside, maybe to the washroom because he needs to cool his extremely warm and red face down.

He thinks punching Jongdae isn't enough to compensate for the pain he is in right now.

 

Thankfully, Jongin doesn't bring up Baekhyun's reaction when they all gather at the living room in the afternoon. Junmyeon has given Baekhyun a flash drive of movies the kids can marathon and as soon as he has set it up, he makes sure he doesn't make any physical contact with Jongin. At least until dinner. He sits at one end of the sofa with Jongin on the other, Sehun and Zitao in between them. Thankfully, the kids are somehow calmer than earlier and they have their keen attention on the screen.

Baekhyun sighs to himself as he presses a throw pillow on his lap. The slightest touch of any part of Jongin can be burning, Baekhyun thinks, and it isn't even helpful that the image of half-naked Jongin keeps on coming back in his head. Yet he can't stop himself from stealing glances at Jongin. Perfect side profile. God, his jawline can kill.

Why is his life so hard in ways more than one? He has never been grateful for the invention of throw pillows.

The struggle continues until he cooks for dinner, when Jongin insists on helping him yet again in preparing food. With the kids still engrossed by the second movie, Monsters Inc., he can't think of any good excuse to leave Jongin in the kitchen. Well, he really can't in the first place because _he_ is the babysitter and Jongin is here to assist him. Not to give him the greatest frustration of his life so far.

"Hey are you alright? You look a little red," Jongin asks when he catches Baekhyun sigh again for the umpteenth time. When Jongin quickly presses his hand on Baekhyun's forehead, Baekhyun actually yelps and flinches. He steps back a little, leaning away from Jongin's reach only to fail. Jongin keeps his touch on it and takes it off a second later.

"Hmm, you seem fine though," Jongin says. "A little warm but..."

Baekhyun chuckles awkwardly. "Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry," he says. He looks back at the instant ramen he's cooking. "It's...the noodles."

Jongin blinks at him and then nods with a little pout. Baekhyun holds in the cute aggression boiling in his chest. Is the pout even necessary? At least there is no thumb on lips this time.

"I'll prepare the table then," Jongin says with a cheeky grin. He calls for the kids as he walks to the dining.

 

Dinner happens quick and silent because Sehun and Zitao insist one more movie to watch before heading off to bed. Knowing it'd be better to keep the two kids busy with movies than have them playing with toys. Baekhyun and Jongin decide to say yes. They're too tired to deal with a mess of toys again, anyway. Baekhyun is a little worried because the two are eating at a really fast pace they might choke on noodles or the spicy soup. Jongin even has to help Baekhyun slow them down but the next thing they know, the kids are done and they are excitedly headed to the living room, chanting "Frozen! Frozen! Frozen!" as they jump adorably on the couch.

"Kids really," Jongin mumbles to himself with a slow shake of his head, lips curling to a tired but still happy smile.

"Sorry if I had to drag you here," Baekhyun says as he cleans up the table. Jongin is obviously tired with the way his eyes look a little droopy. It isn't easy playing with the more hyper kid.

Jongin shakes his head again. "No, no. It's okay! You're not the one who asked me to go here, though. I went here by myself. It's fun. I like kids to begin with."

Baekhyun feels warm at the last sentence. "I kinda figured," he says, pursing his lips. He stares at Jongin, watching the creases on the side of his eyes appear as the kids begin to sing along to Let It Go. Jongin turns to his side and smiles back and Baekhyun's chest tightens but in a good way. He likes what he sees. He likes what he hears.

 

It doesn't even reach an hour before Sehun yawns and Zitao tells out loud that he is sleepy. Good thing Baekhyun has expected them to doze off earlier. He has fixed their room for bedtime and prepared their respective glasses of milk. Jongin packs things up and Baekhyun helps the kids to change in their pajamas. Soon, Jongin joins them in the kitchen and cheers them on in finishing their milk. Sehun actually refuses to drink the remaining half of his only until Jongin promises to tell him a bedtime story (Baekhyun thinks it's the cutest).

Soon, they tuck the kids in bed. As promised, Jongin tells them a story. More of like _stories_. Baekhyun even wonders how Jongin knows so many that the kids won't actually sleep but they would keep on asking Jongin for more instead. At the fourth story, something about a flying unicorn, Baekhyun interrupts and tells them that this'll be the last story for the night. Thankfully, Jongin agrees to him despite the kids' protests.

"The end!" Jongin says with a clap of his hand. Sehun makes a short "ooh!" and Zitao smiles as he imagines a grand castle wedding of a prince and his princess. "Okay. Time to sleep!"

"But Jongin-appa!" Zitao protests.

Jongin shakes his head. "Nah-uh! You promised," he says, his index raised. Knowing any objection will lead to nothing but them still getting tucked in bed, Zitao hushes and Sehun lies down, pulling their blankets up to their necks.

"Good night kids," Baekhyun says as he pats both gently on their heads. But when he stands up, he feels a small but tight grasp on his hand and when he turns around, he sees Sehun pulling him back to the bed.

"Don't leave yet. I can't sleep," Sehun mumbles shyly. His hold tightens as he pulls Baekhyun back. He seems a little scared.

"Alright. Will stay until you fall asleep, okay?" Baekhyun says with a reassuring smile. Sehun nods and quickly scoots closer to Zitao so there is space at the left end of the bed. Baekhyun takes it.

Jongin feels a little awkward standing so he sits next to Zitao and asks. "Do you want Jongin-appa to sleep next to you, too?" When Zitao says yes, Baekhyun looks at Jongin and okay, if this isn't the most domestic thing they can ever do together then he doesn't know what it is anymore.

Suddenly, Sehun takes Baekhyun's hand and pulls it over him so he's basically hugging the kid across his body, his hand almost reaching Zitao's side. "Eomma and Appa always do this," Sehun says. Baekhyun is slightly clueless until Zitao does the same to Jongin.

Baekhyun feels fingers touch his hand then there's a sharp spark, like a quick electric shock hitting him as it travels from his fingers to the whole of his hand up to his arms then to his face. Before he can realize what actually is happening, he feels a hand wrap around his palm, unfamiliar fingers intertwining with his.

Sehun keeps Baekhyun's hand intact and Zitao does the same for Jongin, both pressing their small hands on the older two's wrists so they would not break their hold. As it lasts longer, Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat race. He can't say he's not liking this. Among many things he wants to do with Jongin, holding his hand is one at the top of his list. He just simply can't believe it's happening right now. And the fact that Jongin doesn't seem to have any qualms about it makes it a little more nervewracking for Baekhyun. He holds in a yelp when Jongin even tightens his hold, keeping Baekhyun's hand firm around his.

"Can you keep it like this until we sleep?" Zitao asks Jongin as cutely as possible. Who says no when he does the cutest aegyo? Jongin could and would not, of course. Sehun worldlessly asks Baekhyun the same thing with his round eyes and pursed lips, shifting to look at the hyung next to him. This is just an overkill of cute kids and Baekhyun is too scared to break the kids' hearts.

"If it's alright with your Baekhyun-eomma then it's more than fine with me," Jongin says. Baekhyun blushes hard. Jongin is taking the parent set-up too seriously but Baekhyun doesn't actually mind.

 _For the kids_ , he remembers Jongin's words and in a snap, his bubble of fluff and hope bursts. That's just great, he gives himself the worst heartbreaks at the wrong times. At the horrible clench of his chest, he wishes hard that this time it isn't just for the kids. "It's fine," Baekhyun whispers. Jongin holds his hand tighter. Baekhyun closes his eyes.

With the kids now a lot more comfortable beneath their arms, Sehun and Zitao close their eyes, wishing their stand-in parents a good night, too. Minutes later, they're sound asleep. And so are Baekhyun and Jongin.

 

Baekhyun wakes up the first among them four. He calls it really a good morning when he opens his eyes with Jongin's hand still wrapped around his hand albeit loosely. For a moment he doesn't want to let go but he has to prepare breakfast at the very least before Junmyeon and Kyungsoo arrive. Jongin is still fast asleep, arms over the kids' blanket. He looks too peaceful and beautiful that Baekhyun makes sure he pulls his hand away slowly so he wouldn't wake any of them up yet.

Bacon, eggs, sausages, and hot chocolate. The three seem to be too deep in their sleep that Baekhyun actually manages to finish preparing food without them waking up yet. He goes back to the room and sees Jongin already seated on the edge of the bed with a slight mess of hair and droopy eyes.

"Oh. Hi! Good morning," Baekhyun greets. Jongin looks at him as he rubs his eyes. He smiles and greets back, voice still hoarse.

 _Shit. Too cute. And too hot._ Baekhyun gulps and tries his very best to remain calm. Well, his emotions are confusing him. He asks himself why Jongin has to be as adorable as the kids. Also, he believes Jongin has to fix his hair the soonest because Baekhyun's mind can wander quickly off to things he shouldn't be thinking about early in the morning. "Breakfast's ready," he says followed by an exhale, long and heavy. "And their parents are coming. We should wake them up."

Jongin nods. To Baekhyun's relief, Jongin excuses himself first to the washroom and comes back (yes, he's tidied his hair now) to help Baekhyun wake the kids up. They know it wouldn't be easy but they have to otherwise the food will get cold. Zitao sits up first and Sehun wakes up grumpily, even with Jongin talking to him.

"Pee," Zitao whispers with half-lidded eyes and Baekhyun knows he needs to bring his kid to the comfort room before he wets his pajamas. He leaves Jongin who is still struggling getting Sehun awake.

When they come back, they see Jongin carrying on his arms a still sleepy Sehun, his head on Jongin's left shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. Baekhyun almost coos at Jongin looking too fatherly he actually can feel his chest feel warm just by staring at them. The desire to wake up to this grows strong in his heart. Sweet heavens. He's fallen too deep.

"Do you wanna pee?" Jongin asks Sehun but the kid shakes his head slow against his shoulder. Jongin looks at Baekhyun and gives him a gentle shrug. Well at least he managed to bring Sehun out of the room.

Breakfast happens quietly. Zitao is already wide awake while Sehun is just as lethargic as he was earlier. He dotes on a slice of loaf and Jongin actually has to feed him so he doesn't fall back to sleep on the table.

It doesn't last long before the doorbell rings. Baekhyun knows it's Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. The kids seem to have felt it, that their parents have come back. In a snap, Sehun straightens. Zitao looks at him with an excites smile.

"Eomma! Appa!" Zitao exclaims and his words break a smile on Sehun's face. They jump off their seats and run to the living room where Baekhyun is welcoming the parents back home. At the sight of Kyungsoo, Sehun's face brightens more, arms spread wide. Kyungsoo does the same and they hug each other tight, Kyungsoo carrying the kid in his arms. Sehun peppers his cheeks with kisses before grinning cheekily, looking to his side to look at Junmyeon, extending his arms as if wanting to be taken by his dad. "Appa!" he cries and Junmyeon is glad to take him from Kyungsoo's arms. Zitao on the other hand hugs Kyungsoo, wrapping short arms around the hips and burying his face on Kyungsoo's tummy until it tickles.

"They missed you a lot," Baekhyun says. Junmyeon chuckles, ruffling Zitao's hair.

"I guess so. I hope they didn't make your life too hard," Kyungsoo says shyly. Zitao pouts at him defensively.

Jongin then appears next to Baekhyun, bowing courteously at Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. "Oh, Jongin," Junmyeon recognizes. "Thank you for helping Baekhyun. My kids are quite difficult to look after you know."

Jongin shakes his head but respectfully. "It's fine. Sehun and Zitao treated us well. They're really adorable kids. Right Baekhyun?"

A little surprised, Baekhyun shyly nods. "Yes, they are."

"Baekhyun-hyung was a really great eomma!" Zitao looks up and tells Kyungsoo. Sehun pokes Junmyeon's cheeks. "And Jongin-hyung is a cool appa like our real appa. They are a perfect couple!"

Baekhyun shakes his head, lips parted but unable to speak. Jongin just laughs.

"Perfect couple!" Zitao repeats and Baekhyun rubs a hand on his forehead, shaking his head more when Junmyeon and Kyungsoo give him meaningful looks.

 

Junmyeon hands Baekhyun his payment and apologizes repeatedly at Jongin because his budget is just enough for one babysitter. Jongin doesn't have any qualms about it, reassuring the couple that it's totally fine. It's his choice anyway and he isn't really expecting anything to be given in return.

Zitao and Sehun give Baekhyun and Jongin tight hugs and sweet pecks on the cheeks before they finally leave. Their parents thank them almost endlessly even until they bid the two goodbye. Somehow, it feels heavy; Baekhyun hates how his attachment to kids grows at the end of his job.

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it," Baekhyun says as they near the corner where Jongin and him will separate ways. "I'm sorry if I can't share a part of the pay. I'm saving up for something. But I swear to you someday I will, uh, I'm not sure, treat you out for ice cream or something."

Jongin chuckles. "How many times do I have to say that it's totally fine. Spending time with the kids with you is more than enough."

Baekhyun stops walking. His heartbeat quickens pace. Not again. "What?"

Jongin just smirks. "And the ice cream treat. Sounds like a date?"

It hits Baekhyun and he gasps, shaking his hand to a no gesture. "It...it isn't like that! I mean... like if there is something you want for a treat sort of. Just. You know."

The suggestive pull of Jongin's lips still give Baekhyun uncomfortable twists in his stomach.

"How about this?"

Suddenly, Jongin leans and plants a kiss on Baekhyun's left cheek. It stays there for seconds, soft and warm, and Baekhyun literally freezes on the spot with eyes growing wide and confused. When Jongin pulls away, Baekhyun's lips are parted in surprise.

"I suppose you're free tomorrow. Can we have coffee and cake? No worries. My treat."

Well, he _is_ actually free tomorrow. It's a Sunday. Baekhyun's expression doesn't change but he nods.

Jongin laughs at how stunned Baekhyun is. "Close your lips or you'll drool."

Coming back to earth, Baekhyun does as he is told and he bows his head, trying to hide his red cheeks and teary eyes.

"First date set! See you tomorrow, _Baekhyun-eomma_ ," Jongin teases. He pinches Baekhyun's cheeks and runs to his avenue with an excited smile. "I hope the next kiss will be _here_!"

Jongin pushes his lips forward and presses his index on them. He laughs heartily to himself before disappearing at the corner.

Baekhyun remains unmoved in utter disbelief. Well, this babysitting job is one hell of a ride indeed. At least now he knows all that Jongin has done to him isn't just for the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's my first time writing a Baekhyun pair for a fic exchange! This is written for [woohyunized](http://woohyunized.livejournal.com/) on [baektobaek](http://baektobaek.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. Also posted [here](http://baektobaek.livejournal.com/8790.html).


End file.
